Sono guitar ni kuchizuke wo
by YayaSamuko
Summary: It's an AU where Reo is the guitarist and vocal of a JROCK band. Alongside Nanami the bassist, Yuuna at the keyboard and Mai at the drum; they are the Mikaijo. They signed a contract with an all-girl's school's chairwoman and are found themselves playing at the school's auditorium.


**Sono guitar ni kuchizuke wo**

 **Genre: Friendship**

 **Rating: T**

 _ **Gokigenyo! I am YayaSamuko and I am glad to present you an idea of mine.**_

 _ **I love music! I can't live a single day without it. That is why I decided to write this.**_

 _ **Summary: It's an AU where Reo is the guitarist and vocal of a JROCK band. Alongside Nanami the bassist, Yuuna at the keyboard and Mai at the drum; they are the Mikaijo. They signed a contract with an all-girl's school's chairwoman and are found themselves playing at the school's auditorium.**_

 _ **Note: All the song mentioned here can be found around the internet. I will just mention the title and the original singer at the end, and that's all…**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Sono Hanabira ni Kuchizuke wo or any of its character or any song mentioned here…**_

[-x-x-x-]

"All right, everyone! Let us rock the night!" Mai gave the signal to start the song with her sticks.

Reo started playing her guitar. She started with Em, G, D, A. She quickly followed with the chords Em, G, D, A and held on the C chord for 3 seconds before switching into D again.

Nanami started following her with the bass and Yuuna got ready to play the keyboard.

" **I've got through changes…"** Reo started singing while playing the guitar.

They kept the rhythm. Yuuna assured them from aback as Mai was giving the tempo with the Kessler and the Charleston. The youngest member moved her fingers quickly to play multi-successive notes.

They go into the chorus. There were mike in front of both Nanami and the guitarist. They sang it in a duo manner.

" **Rock now, rock the night… 'till the early morning light."**

They continued like this and redid the Verse and chorus. They directly followed with the bridge and then the solo.

Reo let by staying at the firsts 4 strings. Nanami assured her by switching her way of playing the bass from two fingers to a unique thumb.

They ended the song with the Em chord. The public was cheering for more, Girl's scream were heard. The sound was perfect. This high school definitely doesn't lack materials.

It was 17:10 and the spectacle just started. They were playing at an auditorium, and a crew of teenagers was their spectators.

This all started two years ago. The four girls were childhood friend. They went to the same kinder garden and grew a deep friendship.

Later on, they went to the same middle school and that was when they first saw it.

[Flashback]

"Come on, Reo-chan…" Nanami called.

The blonde was hiding in her room. The two of them made a plan to go to the supermarket, but Reo hated these places more than anything else. She hated crowded places.

"…You promised to go with me, right? Since Onee-sama is busy with her piano recital, I can't ask her to…"

"Promise?" a pitchy voice resonated from inside the room. "I do not remember doing such thing!"

Nanami sighed at her failed attempt. She was just there standing at the hallway of the Kawamura's house.

Reo's parents were out and the petite girl decided to ignore every intruder who dares talking to her.

"Come on! You can't hide behind this door for the eternity."

"Then, you just have to go by yourself."

"But it's no fun…" The red-haired girl pouted. "I guess it's no help… I'm going to call Mai and-"

Suddenly, the door opened at the mention of the raven-haired girl's name to reveal angry eyes glaring at Nanami. The ginger flinched.

"Don't you even dare thinking that!"

"Then, are you going with me?" Nanami cheered.

"I guess I have no choice then…"

With that, the two of them exited the house. They were going to the supermarket for the groceries. They walked the peaceful alley and decided to pass by the park.

Reo was wearing a white shirt with a black skirt as Nanami went with a pink dress. The two of them walked side by side without saying a word.

They arrived in front of the supermarket after a while. They got in and started looking for what they needed.

They went into the vegetable section first. Nanami wanted to pick some cabbages and tomatoes. Reo just followed her.

' _Geez… Why do I always have to follow her?'_ The petite girl muttered.

Suddenly, she crashed on someone while not watching. She fell bottom first on the floor.

"Are you all right?" A familiar voice asked. She lifted her head to see the person she bumped in was Mai.

The raven-haired girl was wearing a white shirt with a black cardigan and a black skirt.

"Mai…? What are you doing here?" The blonde's face turned red as her voice started trembling.

"For the groceries." The taller girl answered without a though. "But I should be the one asking what you are doing? Why were you so air-headed? I tried calling for you earlier, but you couldn't hear me. I wanted to snap you but then you crashed into me."

"M-m-m-m…" Reo tried to find in her breath, "MAI, YOU IDIOT!" she yelled.

That was when Nanami finally realized that the raven-haired girl was there.

"Oh… Good morning, Mai! Are you here for shopping too?"

"Yes. That was when Reo crashed into me…"

The two of them giggled at it. The mentioned petite girl got more frustrated.

"What's so funny about that?"

"No… Nothing! We just think that that part of you is really cute~" Mai told in a sing-song tone. Reo's face turned redder.

They were done shopping after half an hour. The walked downtown to look for some new mobile phone.

"I had some problems with my cell phone lately. I guess I will need to buy a new one." Mai sighed.

They walked in the high-tech section of the town and walked into a certain shop. They were surprised at the sign of a familiar figure.

"Onee-sama…?" Nanami's mouth was agape.

"Oh… Nanami!" Yuuna instantly jumped toward her girlfriend and started hugging her.

They were on a zone of the shop where there weren't that many people, so the blonde turned into her childish self since she knew that no one here knew her.

"Mou… Come on, Onee-sama…" Nanami tried to debate. "By the way, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted a new cell phone. Mine died yesterday, so I need a new one."

"I see…"

The four of the walked toward the mobile phone division. Mai took a qwerty-keyboard black phone and Yuuna went with a white touch screen. After that, they walked out of the shop.

"Hey! How about we hang out a little before going home?" Nanami proposed.

"Sound good! I'm in!" Mai replied.

"I'm going too! As long as my Nanami is going~" the blonde gave her a wink. The ginger's face turned red.

"I guess it's no helping, then…"

They exited the shop and visited the other boutiques. They discovered lot of interesting product and had a good time.

As they were about to go home, something caught their attentions. They turned to a big screen at the top of a building.

It displayed a JROCK band. They were 5 girls playing musical instrument and singing. The song was great and the arrangement was perfect.

" **Please don't say you are lazy…"** The rave-haired girl sang. **"…datte hontou wa crazy…"**

That was enough to fully get the four girls' attention. They were engrossed by the amazing spectacle in front of their eyes.

" **hakuchou-tachi was sou… Mienai toko baata ashi surun desu…"**

Once the song ended, the four of them returned into their senses.

"Did you see that?"

"That was amazing!"

"I want to form a band too…" Reo said in a very low voice. She never expected that the others would have heard her.

"Really? Then, let's do it!" Nanami cheered.

"Then, I will be the keyboard! I can play some notes and I am sure that we will be able to play well after some practices." Yuuna said.

"And I want to be the drummer. I can't play yet for now, but I am sure that these girls in the video where at the same age as us." Mai was in too. "How about Reo?"

She didn't want to be left over. Even thought the though of playing musical instrument didn't sound interesting to her, she wanted to be with Mai no matter what.

"I guess it can't be helped. I will play the guitar in that case."

Everyone cheered.

The next day, with her father's permission, Yuuna traded her old piano for a professional silvery Yamaha keyboard. Reo asked her mother to buy her a guitar and the next day, she got a 26-touch brown Gibson easy-handle neck.

It took Mai much longer to get their instrument. The raven-haired girl first bought the sticks, and then the complete Yamaha assets followed. As for Nanami, her father used to play bass back in his college life, so he gave his daughter his ancient Fender 5-strings bass.

The four had difficulties playing in team at first, but their teamwork increased quickly.

5 mouths have passed since they started playing. They decided to meet at Yuuna's place for practice. Today, they were going to compose something.

"So, do you have the lyrics?" Mai asked.

"Yep…" Yuuna smiled and handed over a diary with 'lyrics' written on it.

The blonde was their lyricist. They decided to write a song and then started practicing.

"Let's see…" Reo took a glance at the paper. Her face reddened as she was reading it's content. "W-Whaaa… Do-do you really want me to sing this?"

"Of course!" the raven-haired girl replied firmly.

"But… It's embarrassing…" Reo tried to avert her eyes.

"Don't worry, Reo… I will be singing with you!" Nanami cheered.

The two guitarists practiced both playing and singing these last months. It was really hard at first, but after trying, they finally did it. As for Yuuna, she already mastered the fact years ago since she used to play piano while singing since her childhood.

"Let us practice!" Mai walked toward the drum and took her habitual seat.

The others took their instrument. Nanami realized then that the petite blonde felt uneasy.

"Reo…"

No answer. The others looked at each other. Yuuna smiled. "Looks like she isn't ready yet… How about we try something first?"

The pianist started playing successive noted. The others recognized it. She played G, Dsus4, Em7, and Cadd9 then started singing. **"The rain falls on my window… and the coldness runs through my soul."**

She wanted to ease the tense atmosphere. That was a genius plan. Yuuna smiled while tooling at her beloved girlfriend and started following her with the bass. **"When the rain falls, oh the rain falls... I don't want to be alone."** They made a perfect duo.

Mai smiled and followed the two by playing the drum. They were almost at the chorus. Reo was still looking at her friends. She smiled as Yuuna and Nanami started singing the chorus. **"Baby, come back to me… I'll be everything you need."**

That was enough to give the petite girl enough confidence. She signaled the others to stop the actual song. They did and she started playing with her guitar.

She played Gm, Bb, Eb, F, Gm, Bb, Fm twice and then started singing. **"Because you seem feeling down, I've been trying to calm and fade it baby."**

With that, the other followed her. Nanami became her chorister. **"Keep your faith, raise your lively face. Just get rid of your broken wings, you're strong enough by now."**

[End of the flashback]

"Nice to meet you everyone!" Mai started. They were going to introduce to the crow. "We are the Mikaijo, a JROCK band. We are still in high school, but we decided to play. We hope you enjoy the spectacle."

The four of were wearing their school's uniform. They decided to go with their usual pink-red one-piece official uniform of their school.

With that, Reo started playing and sang. **"Let it all out, let it all out… Tsuyo garanakute iin da ne."**

The spectators cheered. They were all girls from this all-girl school they made spectacle in.

" **Dareka ga kaitetta… kabe no rakugaki no hana ga yureru…"** Nanami sang.

The temperature rose. They ended the song after 4 minutes and enchained with another one. The guitar took the leat by playing E, A, B 5 times.

" **Kimi wo miteru to, itsumo heart dokidoki…"** Reo sang the first verse.

After 2 minutes, Nanami took the lead. **"Futoshita shigusa ni kyou mo heart zukizuki…"**

Once the song ended, they took a little break. Another all-girl band got in and the Mikaijo walked away until their next performance.

They sat around a table. They were inside an empty classroom. Yuuna was clinging to Yuuna who was trying to drink water; while Mai and Reo were chatting.

"It's already been 2 years…"

"Yes… Time sure flies by…"

At that time, a woman came in. That was the school's principal. She was the one with which they signed the contract the month before.

"Hello, girls! How is it! The girls liked your performances!" She smiled. She had ash-color long loosen hair. She had a young face and amber eyes.

"Thank you!"

"I should be the one to be thanking you for agreeing to play here at Otonokizaka. Even the µ's are glad you came."

"You're welcome!" Yuuna smiled.

They rested for 40 more minutes. It was now their turn to return in the spectacle. They were going to close the spectacle.

The returned into the scene and started playing. The guitar took the lead by altering the chords C and Fm. Nanami picked the mike with both hands. The only playing instrument right at tha moment was Reo's guitar.

" **I'm telling you, I softly whisper… Tonight… Tonight…"**

They arrived at the chorus and Nanami prepared to play the bass while still singing. Reo readied to make her duo with the ginger.

" **Wherever you are, I'll always make you smile."** Mai alternated the drum and slowly followed the rhythm. Yuuna didn't wait long as she assured their back.

" **Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi… I promise you forever right now."**

They were now at the paroxysm of the song. Both four were playing. The crew was cheering with full power.

" **Bokura ge deatta hi wa, futaru ni totte ichibanme no kinen sukeki hi da ne…** **Soshite kyou to iu hi wa, futari ni totte nibanme no kinen sukeki hi da ne…"**

Reo started the solo while Nanami followed her. The temperature rose toward its maximum. They ended the song in C.

After it ended, Nanami took the mike. "Everyone, thank you! We will now end today's spectacle with this sound we wrote ourselves…" Yuuna started with the keyboard as Reo prepared to sing.

" **Hitori bochi no chipokke na sekai… Kimi ni deaeta, samishi wo shita no…"**

The crowd cheered. The petite singer gained confidence and played the guitar.

" **Ja ne, oyasumi… soredake kimi to ranseru…"**

They processed into the chorus. **"Kirai… Suki kirai… Tomodachi na no sere to mo…"**

They arrived at the final part. **"Mai nichi sono Hanabira ni Kuchizuke wo."**

They ended the song. "Thank you, everyone!"

[The end]

 **Thank you for these who made it this far!**

 **I am still a beginner, so I would like to hear your opinions. This was my first Sono Hanabira fan fiction…**

 **As mentioned at the beginning, the songs here are "Rock the night" by Europe, "Don't say lazy" by HTT (from the anime K-ON), "Come back to me", "Light your heart up" (from the anime Kill la Kill), "Let it out" by Fukuhara Miho (from the anime Fullmetal Alchemist), "Wherever you are" by One OK Rock and the last one… I am pretty sure that most of the Sono Hanabira fan already know it, but it's the opening theme of Michael no Otometachi (The maidens of Michael), sang by Kawamura Reo's voice actress.**

 **I hope to be able to write more in the future! See you next time!**

 **This document was last edited on September 23** **rd** **2016 at 12:45…**


End file.
